1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to an apparatus and method for controlling rendering quality. In particular, the inventive concepts relate to controlling rendering quality based on a temperature of an integrated circuit (“chip”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) is a core that exclusively handles the graphics operations in a computing system. A graphics pipeline is a hardware configuration of the GPU that receives a three-dimensional (3D) object as an input and provides a two-dimensional (2D) rendering image as an output. Recently, the trend towards an increase of graphics resolution causes an abrupt increase of GPU operations and required memory bandwidth.
Furthermore, recent GPUs increase the rendering quality of graphics while supporting tessellation. However, the support for tessellation further increases the GPU operations and required memory bandwidth very significantly, thus greatly reducing the frame rate
Because the resulting reduction in frame rate deteriorates the user experience, methods to prevent this reduction are required. To prevent the reduction in frame rate there have been attempts to reduce an operation amount such that the tessellation level of a nearby object is heightened and the tessellation level of a distant object is lowered.